Red Storm Entertainment
| locations = | area_served = | key_people = Tom Clancy, Doug Littlejohns, Steve Reid, Christian Allen | industry = Computer and video games | products = ''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' series ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' series | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | owner = Ubisoft | num_employees = 130+ | parent = Ubisoft | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = Red Storm Entertainment's official website | footnotes = }} Red Storm EntertainmentWorld presence (also known as Ubisoft Red Storm) is a wholly owned subsidiary of Ubisoft Entertainment, specializing in video games and related merchandise, mainly based on the works of the writer Tom Clancy. The company develops and markets their own video games. The headquarters for Red Storm is currently located in Cary, North Carolina. History Tom Clancy and Doug Littlejohns, a British Royal Navy submarine captain, founded Red Storm Entertainment in 1996. Originally part of Virtus, the company released its first game – Tom Clancy's Politika, the first in the Power Plays series – in 1997. Based in the Research Triangle area of North Carolina, Red Storm quickly gained a reputation with games like Dominant Species, one of the first 3D realtime strategy games. However, it was with Rainbow Six (1998) that the company firmly established itself commercially. In contrast to the run-and-gun first person shooters (FPS) that had gone before, Rainbow Six was the first true tactical FPS, a game that rewarded patience and planning as well as good aim and a keen eye. Developed alongside the novel of the same name, Rainbow Six introduced terms like "one shot, one kill" and "tango down" into the gamer lexicon. Its ground-breaking multiplayer action, including a new form of cooperative gameplay, set the standard for tactical multiplayer. Red Storm followed on the success of Rainbow Six with a mission pack, Eagle Watch, and then in 2000 with a sequel, Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear. The company also expanded into turn-based strategy (ruthless.com and Shadow Watch) and military RTS (Force 21). In August 2000, Ubisoft purchased the studio.History for Ubisoft Entertainment SA At the time of the sale, Red Storm was already producing Ghost Recon. Released in 2001, Ghost Recon won multiple "Game of the Year" awards. The Xbox version also marked the first time RSE ventured into in-house console development, and was the first Xbox Live title to truly take advantage of the possibilities of console multiplayer. Follow-up add-ons like Island Thunder continued to expand the world of the Ghosts, while Red Storm itself grew and moved offices to a new location in Morrisville, North Carolina. By 2003, Ubisoft was ready to consolidate its North Carolina operations. Ubisoft's other area studio, Sinister Games in downtown Raleigh, was integrated into Red Storm, with the central base of operations remaining at the Morrisville location. In 2004, Red Storm released Ghost Recon 2, the follow-up to the original game, designed by now Lead Designer Christian Allen. Delivered on Xbox, it signaled the company's transition to primarily console development. It produced an add-on, Summit Strike, in 2005, which moved the action to Kazakhstan, as well as downloadable content, something which would become a hallmark of the franchise. More recently, Red Storm has developed the multiplayer aspects of both iterations of the Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter series. It won the BAFTA's Game of the Year and Best Technical Achievement awards in 2006. Games developed by Red Storm Entertainment PC games Console games References *Triangle Business Journal - Red Storm, Epic Games growing in vibrant Triangle sector, by Amanda Jones Hoyle Friday, January 30, 2009 *Red Storm Entertainment History External links *Red Storm Entertainment's official website *Red Storm Entertainment's Facebook *Red Storm Entertainment's Twitter *Red Storm Entertainment on LinkedIn *Red Storm Entertainment entry at MobyGames Category:Companies based in North Carolina Category:Video game companies established in 1996 Category:Ubisoft Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies *Red Storm Entertainment